Obvious Much! I Should Have Known : Couldn't Help It Series PT 3
by Theadosia57
Summary: It's been two years, five months, two weeks, three days, sixteen hours and twenty-five minutes. Only twenty minutes to go according to Alice, so why the hell am I in Italy? Cause everyone else is at Rose's wedding and I'm doing the sights! I know, I know! it's mad, but you know Alice! Twilight AU Emmett's P.O.V You can read all 3 parts in one story called 'Couldn't Help It'


**M - for language and a teeny weenie slice of lemon. Pt 3 of the 'Couldn't Help It' series.**

Would you believe me if I told you I hadn't moved yet! But I've got a date at last. This is just to keep you all going, still working on other 3 stories xx Alexis

* * *

This is just downright insane, Why in the name of hell did I agree to this crock of shit? 'Alice' of course, god almighty that pixie of a woman has a lot to answer for if she ever meets our maker, he best be setting aside a couple of weeks at least, to get through some of the shit she's done in the name of the Cullens! Hell, I'd pay good money to see that! I feel the buzzing in my pocket and know it's her, ' _ **Patience Emmett! Relax and enjoy the view'**_ Yeah Yeah! easy for her to say, I can't remember the last time I had any fun, a good laugh, well not since we were in 'Forks', that's for damn sure. Then after all that shit went down and things were just beginning to look better for us, 'Fuckward' has to get himself terminated! Carlisle and Esme were devastated, of course, they never accepted that he was just plain bad to the core. He pulled a lot of fucked up stuff on us all over the years and it was only after Jazz and Alice arrived he slowed up some, knowing he would never be able to really get to them, what with her seeing everything and him feeling it. He never admitted it, but he was terrified of Jazz!

Every time he tried to do something bad to me, I just imagined ripping off his dick and shoving it up his own ass, that usually stopped him in his tracks, basically because he knew I'd do it. Normally I'm an easy going type of guy, life's too short and all that shit, but if pushed, well, I ain't no teddy bear! Plus, after Jazz arrived and he and I started enjoying lots of wrestling, boxing or judo, he began to give me substantial fight training on the quiet. Of course 'Prudeward' tried to get us in trouble with Carlisle, but Jazz was so smooth, " _ **Just the plain old fight trainin' that all vampires have to know by law, Carlisle, you wouldn't want us to get into bother with 'the Volturi' would you?**_ " was all he said and the matter was dropped, that sure pissed off 'Edturd', he was in a strop for months. Yeah! Not a lot of laughs at home after he died. the only damn thing that cheered them up was how well Rose was doing, not that I gave a toss, one way or the other, but it helped them, so I was really glad. Hell's teeth I'm not gone and I was sired by Carlisle too, not just 'Golden Boy'! Convenient how they forget. It's ironic that I was once the funny guy to everyone if I so much as even try to crack a joke, I get the look from Esme! Fun is no longer permitted in the house or fucking anywhere, actually!

Nobody seems to see I really am the biggest threat, next to Jazz that is, 'Man, he is really something', I don't even know if half of them know or knew just how goddamn dangerous he is! Anyway, even as a human, I used to use humour to put folks at their ease, due to my size, but recently I've been considering leaving the Cullens and taking my chances on my own. I'm sick of pretending I gave a flying fuck about 'Edweird'! or that they really care about me, it's not as if I'm as high maintenance as the rest of them. Then came the news that the 'She Devil' was mated to one of the Volturi guards, 'Felix'! Well, it proved one thing for sure, Rose has a type! she likes her men big and muscular, shit we could be twins! I'm just saying! Funnily enough, I've never looked at another blonde! they do nothing, nada, bupkis, for me now, strange but true, Tanya offered me her services, about six months ago, but I said no, just no! Then the 'Ice Queen Bitch' invited us all to this shindig! Can you believe that? As if! Why the fuck would I want to go to her wedding? Christ, I'd be like something off that British kids show 'Blue Peter', and now children here's one I made earlier! Fuck that for a carry-on!

So here I sit in the rain, at an open-air bistro in Pisa, feeling like a spare prick at a wedding! (Pun intended). Waiting for something, someone, I don't know which, our ever cryptic 'Mystic Meg' never really said, " _ **Just be there Emmy, it will change your life forever, honest**_!" was all she told me and so here I am, like a fool, waiting for my destiny. I glance around and see an old fashioned tour bus sitting on the far side of the square, that in itself is not unusual but the vampire driver is! I vaguely recognise her, we only met once years ago, Heidi, that's it, she's Heidi the 'Volturi fisherman' or in this case woman, looks like she's rounding up lunch for the wedding party, Oh man! Carlisle won't be chuffed, Alice said Rose was a human drinker now, like her mate! After all the times she moaned at me _**"Emmett, just how many slips does one vampire need to have?**_ " and " _ **You're not trying hard enough**_ " or " _ **If you loved me you'd try harder, after**_ _ **all,**_ _ **I've never felt the need to touch human blood, you're weak, Emmett**_ " Well I didn't obviously love her, so it took me longer, but I'm still on the wagon, so suck on that Rosie!

I made eye contact with Heidi and said "Lunch?", she laughed and nodded looking at her watch, "Still waiting on one, she went to fetch her bags, god humans are so slow! Are you not going to the wedding? Judging by the eyes you should be there!" she answered, "Yeah I got an invite but wholeheartedly declined! You know we met once a long time ago, I'm Emmett Cullen!" I said changing the subject and raising an eyebrow, she did a double take, "Shit! Oh Sorry! Yes, I'd have declined too! So just taking in the sights?" she quizzed and I nodded, the clock on the wall across the street showed me my twenty minutes were almost up and then things started to happen, "Here she is at last!" Heidi mumbled and waved at the tourist who was rushing towards the bus, but in her hurry she tripped and fell " **Well fuck it to hell and back again!** " she groaned loudly as she hit the road and I was on my feet and crossing over to her before I realised, I knew that voice and that scent, I had also heard the bone break as she landed.

"This one's off the menu Heidi! She's an acquaintance and would recognise the bride and her family!" I said over my shoulder and she nodded and climbed aboard the bus, taking off in a hurry. " **Damnation, I've missed my tour!** **Shit,** **my ankle hurts! Great, just great!** " she ranted as I knelt beside her, "Bella, Bella calm down!" I said, adding to myself _, 'Be_ _glad you missed that tour, It would have been to die for, literally!'_ Hearing her name she looked up and let out a puff of air, "Emmett? Emmett Cullen? What the hell you doing here?" she asked as I scooped her up bags and all and moved back towards the bistro tables. "Holiday, well that and everyone else is at Rosalie's wedding!" I said sitting her down and assessing the damage to her ankle, thank god it was a clean break, her heart gave a little stutter as my hand made contact with her bare leg and I didn't miss the zing of electricity we both felt either. "Thanks, Emmett, is it broken, god damn it, how the hell do I find a hospital, get home, shit! shit! shit!" she mused, she must have a pretty high pain threshold, was all I could think. The buzzing in my pocket broke into my thoughts.

 _ **'Pisa hospital closed its doors yesterday due to an infection outbreak, so take her to our hotel, Carlisle will be there soon, give her two painkillers and elevate the leg'**_ thank you, Ali. "The hospital's a no go, sorry, shut because of some superbug apparently! I've text Carlisle he's on his way, you remember Dr dad, right? So grab on were going for a walk, well I'm doing the walking" I said lifting her up against my chest, I could hear her heart hammering and was hoping that was because of me and not pain induced. I had her and her bags as I set off, thank god I'm a big guy, nobody batted an eyelid. "Where are you taking me, Emmett? I need to get this in a cast or splint, then I need to work out how I'm getting home" she was rambling and it was so cute, she weighed next to nothing and the heat coming off of her was amazing, I could hold her forever. "Our hotel, dad's coming to patch you up and we'll get you home! Where is home nowadays anyway?" I quizzed her, cause where ever it was I'm moving there pronto! "I'm an undergraduate at 'The Royal Academy of Music' in London!" she murmured, "Wow, good for you! I'm attending the School Of Computing And Business Studies also in London, small world hey!" Well, I soon will be, transfer student extraordinaire that I am!

Shit, Britain is crap for animals, okay bagged blood and lots of swimming for me, there are a few whales and other marine life too, so in a pinch, they'll do! Blech, cold-blooded animals are yucky! Carlisle's got a place in London, West Heath Road, Hampstead, that could be my base to start with, it's a bit flash, but hopefully, I won't have to hide who I am for too long, she's smart, really observant, so! Okay back to the matter in hand, "We're here Bella" I whispered in her ear and was pleased with the shiver in response. The on duty receptionist asked me in Italian if everything was okay, and I just replied in the same language, that my girlfriend had hurt her leg and was going to rest it in our suite until my father returned to have a look at it. As we entered the lift Bella looked up at me from my arms and said: "Did you just tell her I was your girlfriend?" Shit caught! If I was human I'd be blushing. "Eh, well, yeah!" great I sound like a spaz now! She just giggled at me, damn that's so cute, I couldn't help but smile at her.

When we entered the suite I just stood there, wondering where to take her, bed or sofa? "Emmett, you can put me down now, you're arms will get tired if you stand there all day," she said wriggling about, "Nah! you're as light as a feather, Bella-Babe!" I said without thinking, " Bella-Babe! You're taking this girlfriend thing to heart there, sport! What do I call you? Em, Emmy or, no wait, Emmy bear!" she said laughing at me, it was a lovely sound I wanted to hear over and over. So I propped her up on the sofa, pillows under her leg for elevation as per instruction, found a couple of handy pain killers and some bottled water, Alice again I assumed. She was looking a little pale so I asked if she wanted anything to eat or drink, I lifted the phone and pressed for room service, "Coffee and a sandwich would be great, I missed lunch, unfortunately!" Bella replied and I had to stop myself bursting out laughing, _'No you missed being lunch!_ ' I thought, then ordered what she wanted and asked for iced water and a compress too, I'm not totally useless, contrary to popular belief.

She was just finishing her lunch when Carlisle and Jasper arrived, both nodding to Bella, Jazz told me out of Bella's hearing this time, that he needed a break from the emotions, Jane did not like Rose and was making it pretty obvious. Carlisle hurriedly assessed the break and said "Good job with the compress son, that's helped the swelling already, Well Bella, I'm going to put it in an Aircast temporarily, did Emmett tell you the hospital was closed? This will keep everything in place until you can get an x-ray alright?" he said in his suave bedside manner that always put everyone at ease. "I see your cases are here, good, I'll tell reception you will be joining us, You'll be needing Esme and Alice's help for a couple of days," he told her, getting up and leaving before she could argue, so that's how you do it! Jazz just raised an eyebrow as Bella huffed.

"Is your brother going to be here?" she asked timidly, "No darlin', you don't have to worry about that" Jazz answered sincerely, before giving another nod and leaving too. "Emmett?" she enquired, she doesn't miss much at all, as I said smart cookie. "Edward is no longer with the family! He was killed eighteen months ago!" I said quietly, "Oh god, I'm sorry for bringing him up!" she rushed in saying, "No, it's fine, just don't mention him to Carlisle or Esme, it's still a tender subject for them," I told her. "When you say killed?" she mumbled, "Yeah, his mouth got him murdered, arrogant damn fool!" I growled. She shook her head and looked at me sadly, "Is it wrong to say that I'm not really surprised?" she asked me and I shook my head this time, "It was only the when! and where! we didn't know, but it was a long time coming, he was his own worst enemy!" I told her dropping down on the sofa beside her as she tried to suppress a yawn, I suggested she get some sleep, till Carlisle got back with her Aircast. Bella grabbed a cushion from behind herself and plopped it on my lap, lay her head down on it and sighed deeply, I was stunned, humans never normally get this close and she was closer to me than anyone, other than Rose had ever been.

It didn't take long for her to nod off and I watched every moment of it, the twitch's, the moans, the burrowing in closer and then the mumbling started, lord almighty she talks in her sleep, awesome. It was random nonsense to start with, then her heart picked up speed and my name issued from between her pouty lips, at the same time she turned into me and the cushion slipped away, her face was now in my lap, she sighed again and inhaled deeply, letting out a low throaty groan, I was willing myself not to stiffen, but it was a losing battle as she nuzzled her cheek and nose against my cock, because it was now fully awake and having the time of its flipping life, god help me. Oh boy! if she rubs me once more I'm going to cum in my pants for the first time since I was a teenager. The suite door slammed and Bella woke with a start, looked up and saw me looking down at her, realising at the same time where her face was and flushed bright red, she was flustered and turned on at the same time. "Does this mean you're my girlfriend now Bella-B?" I asked chuckling deeply, but she could see the lust darkening my eyes and moaned quietly as Carlisle came in with her Aircast.

Carlisle instructed Bella how to adjust the air pressure, saying that it needed to be inflated enough to hold the bones in place, but not enough to turn her toes blue and she laughed with him, I was mesmerised, when she was concentrating her little pink tongue poked out the side of her mouth, just a smidge. Once she could hobble around I put her bags in my room and left her to get changed into more comfortable clothing and order up her dinner. We chatted back and forward as she ate, asking anything and everything from favourite music genre's to hopes for the future. She was so easy to talk to and didn't assume I was dumb, just cause I look like a jock doesn't mean I am or that I don't have two brain cells to rub together. She asked about my break up with Rosalie and I was honest and said it was because of the event's in 'Forks', how I had taken a good hard look at her and not liked what I saw her becoming anymore. No need to go into any detail yet, but I will tell her everything eventually. It was about nine o'clock when the others returned, the bride and groom had gone off for a short honeymoon at about seven and Alice apparently had used the time to tell everyone what was going on and get nightwear for us all, as we were having a human guest to stay.

They had all fed, Aro had laid on animal blood for them and they had brought some back for me, but I didn't have any problems when I was around 'B-B' as I was now calling her in my head. But I'd drink it anyway to be safe, I would never forgive myself if I hurt her in any way. She hadn't mentioned so far that I didn't eat with her, but I think she noticed at dinner, probably filed it away for future reference, if I know her. Alice suggested we all get into our pyjama's and watch a movie before bed, Esme was going to veto this, but Alice dragged her out of the room. "Enough Esme, we're still here! Only Edward died, why do you insist on punishing us for his behaviour?" she said in a cold angry voice which stopped Carlisle in his tracks as he was going after them. "You do realise Emmett is thinking of leaving the family? If he goes then so will Jasper and I, you're driving us all away, Why? We're the ones who did nothing wrong!" with that she left Esme standing in the kitchen in utter silence.

So while Alice helped Bella I got undressed in her and Jazz's room, he kept smirking at me and chuckling to himself, damn fool empath! Alice had just come out of Bella's room and left the door open, so I went in and threw my clothes on top of my case to sort out later. Bella came out of the bathroom in a tank top and shorts outfit that was just damn hot, making me unexpectedly growl low in my chest, her head shot up and she whispered to herself "Oh shit, fuck me!" when she saw me in my brand new sleep pants and wife beater. I smiled and held out my hand, as she took it I leant in and said in her ear "I fully intend to B-B, don't you worry about that!" She flushed a beautiful shade of pink so I squeezed her hand and winked, picking up her short robe that was on the bed and helped her on with it. Everyone was in the sitting room as we entered, I could feel Esme and Carlisle watching me, but now was not the time, they could wait till B-B was asleep. Alice asked if Bella wanted to watch the latest chick flick or some new vampire movie, she nodded saying "Yeah haven't seen it yet, that would be great", Jazz and I groaned and Bella laughed.

It was pretty good actually, wrong on all counts about vampires, but the werewolves were good and the flashbacks sequences were gritty, the idea of a vampire and a werewolf being in love was a bit far-fetched, though, but they didn't know about the smell obviously. Carlisle and Esme were really quiet and it was plain they wanted to talk to me, but I just ignored them and watched Bella, as she watched the movie, occasionally she looked around the room and then back at the screen, you could almost see the wheels turning in her head, it won't be long before she works it out, during a couple of scenes she even shook her head, as if she realised how wrong they'd got it all. By the closing title's she had nodded off again, the drama and pain of the day probably exhausting her, so I scoop her up and carried her to her bedroom, as I lay her down she mumbled "You smell good Emmy bear", smiling to myself I pulled the covers over her and placed a small kiss on her forehead, she sighed deeply and so did I. So this was what being in love felt like, I mused, I had never felt this way before, proving without a doubt, Rosie and I had been in lust, not love for all those years!

Time to face the family, by now all I knew was, wherever Bella was that's where I needed to be. They were apologetic and full of remorse, but it smacked of too little too late, to me. Didn't they see how hurtful it was for them to still care so much about Rosalie's affairs as if she'd done nothing wrong, but they ignored me on a daily basis, all because she was their last tie to Edward! I'm not stupid, even I worked that one out, right away. It's not as if they'd come to this conclusion by themselves, how unfair they were being, it needed Alice to threaten them with us all leaving first. As I said, far too late. So I let them have it both barrels, did they stop to think how I felt about everyone going to her wedding? How I wasn't allowed to have a laugh or joke at home? That I still had to play second fiddle to Edward, dear god they had him almost saint-like in their minds! I didn't pull my punches, telling them he was a petty, evil, conniving little shit, who cared for no one but himself! "I've found my mate now, who is the same girl remember, they both threatened to kill! She's my priority now and I will never allow her to have to live in Edward's shadow, especially as it's such a fucked up delusion! Did you even ask the brothers about their reading of him? or were you too scared Carlisle?" with that I walked away leaving Esme sobbing and Carlisle with his head in his hands.

I needed so badly to calm down and there was only one place I could do it, I slowly entered her room and just stood there lost in thought, "Emmett!" she murmured, I looked up and although she was still asleep, her hand was held out towards me and I gladly took it and climbed onto the bed behind her, wrapping my arms around her tiny body and holding on for dear life. She turned in my embrace, awake now and held me, positioning us so my head was on her chest and she was stroking my hair and running her nails over my scalp, just like I remember my own mother doing. "Shh, I've got you, everything will be okay!" she said quietly and I knew it would be, as long as we were together. We lay like that for an hour before she said "The movies get it so wrong don't they? You're nothing like the way humans depict you!". I sighed, "Didn't take you long did it Bella-B? Are you okay with this? Can you accept, that this what I am?" I whispered back to her. "It's all irrelevant now, Emmy bear I can't outrun fate, we are joined together by an unbreakable bond, I can feel it's pull and I don't really want to go anywhere without you now!" was my answer. I lifted my head and kissed her tenderly for the first time and we both heaved out big sighs, this was what we needed and had been waiting for, each being the perfect match for the other.

* * *

 **'Blue Peter'** is a British children's television programme, shown on the BBC channel. A significant part of British culture, it first aired in 1958. In the craft/build segments, they always had one they had made earlier, to show what it should look like.

Margaret Anne Lake (born 27 July 1942), best known by her stage name ' **Mystic Meg'** , is a British astrologer and psychic.

 **Urban Dictionary**

 **spare prick at a wedding. -** used when you feel lonely or in times you feel out of place.

 **blech. -** an expression such as disgusting, yucky, horrid, gross...usually in taste.

 **Spaz** **-** From spastic, the disability. Means a person that acts insane or mentally retarded.


End file.
